A lost wolfdog
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Boris and Balto have always been together no matter what, but how did Batlo and Boris really met? Returning to a long forgotten past and learning of the truth, on how a goose and wolfdog became an expected bond. A relantionship has father and son even tho one his a goose and the other is a wolfdog.


**A lost wolfdog**

Another beautiful day in Nome, the sun is shining through the cold clouds, trying to break through and warm up the cold land. A goose walk around the streets of Nome, a goose named Boris. Boris spent most of his life in Nome and enjoyed the quiet, and the lack of predators. Boris waddled around near the frozen lake when he suddenly saw something in the distance.

"Wh...What is that?" ask Boris as he squint his eyes

The strange figure started to ran towards him

"Is...is...is that...a...WOLF!" shouted Boris as he flap his wings in a panic "WOLF!" Boris flap up and down in a panic as he tried to ran away. Boris look back and saw the white wolf approaching him, Boris went into a bigger panic and continued to run "NO! NO! DON'T EAT ME! YOU WON'T LIKE ME!"

The white wolf approached Boris, Boris accidently trip over his feet and rolled onto the ground. Boris poke out his head and shook off the snow, only to see the white wolf slowing down with something in its mouth.

"Please! Please! Don't eat me!" pleaded Boris as he beg

The white wolf place the strange object in front of him

"Please take care of him" ask the white wolf while she was out of breath

"A wolf pup?!" Boris stared at the brown coated wolf or half wolf

"Please!" said the white wolf as she was clearly out of breath

Howls were suddenly heard from the distance, the white wolf look back and just ran off, leaving her pup and the goose.

"Wait!" shouted Boris as he tried to catch up to her, Boris slow down and just watch the white wolf disappear into the distance "She left her pup" Boris turned around and stared at the bundle.

"Mama" a small little cry, the wolf pup walks around in search of its mother

"Oh boy" Boris walk towards the wolf pup

The pup look at this strange creature and back away, the pup did its best to scare this creature but didn't work.

"You're not scary" said Boris as he waddled towards him "Little wolf pup"

"I'm not a wolf, that's what my mama says" said the little pup

"But you are wolf?" said Boris

"Mama, says daddy was a dog" said the pup as he scratch his ear

"Where is your daddy?" ask Boris in hopes he could bring the pup to his father

"Don't know" said the pup

"Well…Have a good day" said Boris as he waddled away from the pup

"Wait! Where do I go?" ask the pup as he worriedly look around the white blanket "Is mama coming back?"

Boris whip his face with his wing and turned around once more

"I don't know" said Boris

"Can I stay with you?" ask the pup as he stared at the sunset

"I can't" said Boris as he back away from him "I'm sorry" Boris waddled away from the pup and glance back. The small pup just stared at Boris and anxiously looks around him, howls were once more heard from the distance.

"Mama!" Boris look back and saw the pup walking around in circles, small little howls came from the pup "Mama!"

Boris sadly turned around and watch, the small pup trying to find his mother. Boris knew the pup wouldn't survive the night, alone in this cold and without food. The memory of the white wolf returned to Boris's head, her worried expression, her plea for help from a simple goose.

"Little puppy!" shouted Boris as he ran back towards him

The pup just stared at the bird has tears started to form in his eyes

"I won't see mama anymore?" ask the pup as tear over flown

"No" Boris sat down and smiled at him "But you won't be alone"

"What do you mean?" ask the pup while he continued to cry

"You come with me, I'll take care of you" said Boris, the pup whip some tears away

"But you said, no" said the pup

"I was wrong, birds are like that, we're sometimes wrong" said Boris as he smiled at him

"Bird?" as the pup

"Goose to be exact!" said Boris as he smiled at him

"I never saw a goose before" said the pup

"Now you have! It's getting cold, how about we go home" said Boris while he shivered

"Home?" the pup surprisingly stare at the goose

"Yes, yes, now come along" said Boris as he nudge him with is wings

"Alright" said the pup as he ran with his little paws "What's your name?"

"Boris, my name is Boris" said Boris as he smiled at the small pup

"Boris?" ask the small pup

"Yes?" ask Boris as he wraps his wing around him

"What's my name?" ask the small pup as he curiously looks at the goose

"Ah! Yes you need a name...hum" Boris rub his chin, the small pup tiled his head and patiently waited "Balto"

"Balto?" ask the pup

"Your name silly, your name is Balto" said Boris as he wrap his other wing around him, Boris held Balto closer to his chest "Alright?"

"Alright, Boris" said Balto as he rub against Boris's chest


End file.
